The invention relates to a drawer guide having a shaped guide rail which can be fastened to the carcase wall of a cabinet and which is engaged from below in a corresponding runner rail in the form of an inverted channel which can be fastened to the drawer and forms tracks within the runner rail on which rolling bearings can roll which, in the case of a longitudinal displacement of the runner rail relative to the guide rail, can roll on these runner rail tracks on the one hand and in the tracks formed in the part of the guide rail which is engaged in the runner rail on the other hand, while the portion of the cross section of the guide rail that is engaged in the bottom of the runner rail is bent up from a section that is substantially horizontally disposed.
Such drawer guides (DE-GM 81 23 213) have become increasingly popular, on account of their great carrying capacity and their easy running quality, for the mounting of drawers or other retractable attachments such as cutting boards and the like. Precisely the latter-mentioned advantage of their easy running, which permits a drawer mounted in a cabinet on such drawer guides to be pulled out or pushed in with very little effort, also has disadvantages under certain circumstances. For example, it can happen that drawers mounted in such drawer guides will spontaneously reopen after closing if the drawer guides in the cabinet have not been installed precisely horizontally but at a slight angle downward from the interior of the cabinet. On the other hand, a drawer opened all the way can close by itself if the guide rails have been installed with a tilt in the opposite direction. Even if the installation is precisely horizontal, the closing of a drawer in a chest of drawers can cause one or more adjacent drawers to open slightly when the air displaced from the back of the drawer being closed exerts an opening pressure on the back of the adjacent drawers toward the end of the closing movement. Lastly, it can also be desirable for a drawer which can be operated with a minimum of force to be slightly braked as it approaches the fully extended position or a midway, partially open position, in order to prevent a drawer which has been pulled too hard from coming to an excessively abrupt stop when it reaches the open position.
The invention is therefore addressed to the problem of designing the drawer guides here in question such that they will be gently braked and held in one or both end positions, i.e., secured against unintentional opening or closing. If it is desired or necessary, the possibility must also be created for a braking of the runner rail also in an intermediate position.